All's Fair in Science
by Williebadger618
Summary: Dipper is determined to defeat his school rival in his school's science fair. But can his project be good enough to beat his? One-shot. No Flames.


**Hey everybody. Remember that story I said I was going to finish up? It has like, one more chapter left. Called _Decisions and Disappearances_? Yeah, well...I'm getting to it. At the moment, I had to redo the chapter because I didn't like how it was written. You will see the finale of the story though, I promise you that. When? Let's just say you'll see it in a couple of weeks. I'll post an A/N a few days before it's scheduled to come out. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging for so long with the story. I take full responsibility for not updating, but I promise you, I will get it done. **

**The other reason for my absence was because of my college acceptance. I picked my classes and I'm taking a full load for the Fall term, and my first day of school is August 23! Four months left until college. OMG. The college process has been time consuming, and I'm trying to bring my English grade up at the moment. (I have a C+ and I need to get it up to a B+) I graduate in about six weeks from now, so kinda nerve-racking.**

 **Anyways, I did not just come here to talk about my life and its updates. No. I have a mini-oneshot for all of you. It's about science and Dipper doing his best to beat his school rival.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

All's Fair in Science

 **Dipper's POV:**

"Ladies and gentleman, in my hand I hold the winner of this year's team science fair competition. The winner gets to take his/her parter with them to the state finalist competition, located in Salem, Oregon, where they'll compete." The principal said in the microphone in the gym. Science is my life. Every year I enter in the Piedmont High School Science Fair, and every year I always lose to Issac Adams. He's the second smartest student at school, next to me, and he still beats me every year! He and I have this rivalry going on, ever since first grade. He always tries to one-up me all the time. Sure, he's won the science fair last year, and the year after that, and the year after that...and the year after that...and every year of my education experience, but not today! It was my time to shine. Well, our time to shine, I should say. Remember, this is a team competition, so of course I have a partner. Or had a partner. Yeah, at the last minute, he decided to be Issac's partner. So, I went with the only other person I knew, despite her wishes.

Mabel

As much as she dislikes science, I was able to talk her into it. But what I think what really hooked her on to being my partner, was because of where the state finalist competition was being held at this year. Portland, Oregon. Portland is only a good three our drive from Gravity Falls. She and I can easily head over there a few days scheduled to the actual competition and go visit our friends and extended family.

The theme for this years science fair competition was 'The Environment'. Each team had to come up with a way to benefit the environment itself. Such as creating a composter or making a type of non-toxic cleaning detergent. At least that's what I heard some students were doing...I'm not sure if they actually followed through with it. Anyway, Mabel and I created a solar oven. We decided on this because it reduces the gas pollution in the environment, and we save money on electricity. It's really interesting, too. Thanks to Mabel's artistic approach, and her current enrollment in wood-shop, she was able to create a fake stove, while I worked on its stovetop. To make the solar oven...well...solar, I fused together two empty pizza boxes, along with aluminum foil, plastic wrap, and newspaper to make it solar. Of course there were a few items I had to purchase in order to create it, but in the end, it was pretty interesting. We even made a foldable poster explaining our project, how it did in observation, and how this effects the environment in a good way.

Issac Adams on the other hand, seemed like he made some sort of soap decomposition project. It was a bunch of testing water and focusing on the physical and chemical changes beyond the non-soapy water itself. He really amped up the stakes between our solar radiation oven, and his decomposition experiment. Then again, Issac is a scientist, and although I hate to say it, he is an interesting one.

Judging had recently finished and the judges were concluding their final results and tallies for the science fair competition. I felt me and Mabel's project for the science fair seemed to attract a lot more judges than Issac's. I wanted to win this competition. Even if I don't win, at least I had to beat Issac. If he didn't win, and I didn't win, at least I could find out who could have came in second place. (It had to be me and Mabel.)

Oh what the heck am I saying, of course I'll win. I know I will win. I...WILL...WIN!

"And the winner is..." the principal said, as a drumroll began to grow louder and he opened up the envelope. "The team of Mason, and Mabel Pines!"

The audience clapped for us as Mabel and I exchanged a quick embrace and we ran up the stage where we claimed our rewards.

That is, until Issac Adams opened up his big mouth.

"RIGGED!" Everyone, including us, looked at him as he vigorously took off his rubber gloves and threw them to the ground. He came up on stage and took the microphone off of the stand. "Ladies and gentleman of Piedmont High, I, Issac Adams declare this competition as rigged. Principal Marino," he said, turning to the principal "The team of Mason and Mabel Pines should be disqualified."

"How so?" Principal Marino asked.

"They're siblings! More in fact, they're twins." Issac shouted. "They should not be able to compete together, on the same team! I demand you disqualify them!"

"There is nothing in the rulebook that states siblings cannot be teammates. Mason and Mabel win the competition fair and square." The Principal declared.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Issac yelled, flabbergasted. "NO! I AM ISSAC NEWTON ADAMS! SCIENCE IS IN MY BLOOD! I SHOULD BE THE WINNER! NOT 'MR. MYSTERY AND MS. SWEATERDRAMA!'"

"Issac, you better knock off this tom-foolery this instant before I give you detention." the principal said sternly.

Smirking, I decided to add in my own bragging thoughts to the teenage scientist. It felt so good to be on the other side of the stick for once. "Yeah, Issac. It's time you finally felt how I do when I always lose to you. Not so fun being the sore loser now, huh?"

Clenching his fists, Issac was at a loss of words. He was so pissed off, that he literally stomped down the stairs that lead to the stage, and grunted in frustration as he walked out of the gym. I smiled to myself knowing I finally defeated that kid. He was always so annoying ever since he won the first science fair back in middle school. Every time he won something, he would approach me and say "I have something you don't have." and then rub the award or prize right in my face. Literally, rub it in my face. I swear, if he rubbed any harder, I thought the little dipper would be forming next to my birthmark.

"Whoa. Issac sure does turn into a sour-puss and a sore loser when he doesn't win these types of competitions." Mabel said on stage.

"I know. Kind of shocking. But I think we now all know something that went down today." I said with the feeling of joy about to burst out like a popped balloon.

"That we won and that we're going to states in Salem?" Mabel asked.

"Well, yes..." I said as I turned towards the audience and threw my hands up in the air. "But what I was going to say is that I finally beat Issac Adams!" And with that, everyone in the audience clapped and cheered for my sister and I. Today was so great. I can't wait until the championship.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Like I said, keep an eye out for that author's note. See you all later.**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
